Paint brushes of good quality can command relatively high prices, and accordingly it is preferable that a paint brush be used more than once. However, as is known in the field, after a first use of the brush with paint, the bristles thereof will harden under the action of the paint remaining both around each thread and between groups of adjacent "interconnected" threads, unless an approprite solvent such as "VARSOL" is used to thoroughly clean the bristles. For the cleaning to be effective, the worker needs to bath the bristles for a long period of time into a solvent container. During this lapse of time, deleterious odors emanate from the container, said odors being dangerous to inhale and also dangerous in that, being generally derived from petroleum by-products, they can cause an explosion if a match or the like is sparked. Also, residues of paints aggregate on the bottom of the container, and the bristles will stagnate into these residues under the bias of the weight of the paint brush, and also the bristles will curl and bend under said weight wherein the bristles will loose their texture a good texture for paint brush bristles is important for a good paint job as is well known.
These problems were addressed in the art by various contraptions, which have not it seems satisfied the customer since such products are not on the market. A typical example is that one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,504 issued in 1953 to Mr. Hyams. In this patent, to the mouth of a paint can 2 is mounted a transverse rod 12 engaging through a bore 13 made at the intermediate section of the handle of a paint brush. The bristles can therefore bath in a solvent within the can 3, and since the brush is hanged, the bristles 14 are spaced from the flooring of the can. A cover 15 releasably closes the mouth of the can.